conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kennebec
|ethnic_groups = Alleghenaens (94%) (4%) Other (2%) |government_type = |leader_title1 = Executive |leader_name1 = Council |leader_title2 = Legislature |leader_name2 = Congress |leader_title3 = Judiciary |leader_name3 = Constitutional Court |area_rank = 1st |area_km2 = 21,976,000 |area_sq_mi = 8,485,000 |population_estimate = 256,769,000 |population_estimate_rank = 3rd |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 256,698,853 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density = 11.68 |population_densitymi² = 30.25 |population_density_rank = 220th |Gini = 0.298 |GDP_PPP = $9.686 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 2nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $38,284 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 20th |GDP_nominal = $13.580 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 1st |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $53,675 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 11th |established_event1 = Dominion status |established_date1 = 5 November 1886 |established_event2 = Full independence |established_date2 = 1 January 1904 |HDI = 0.938 |HDI_rank = 2nd |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI_category = very high |currency = Alleghenaen dollar ($) |currency_code = UTD |time_zone = Alleghenaen Standard Time |utc_offset = -11, -10, -9, -8, -7, -6, -5, -4 |DST_note = Daylight savings is standardized time |cctld = .ut |calling_code = +1 }} The United Territories of Allegheny (also known as Allegheny, the United Territories, or simply the Territories) is a sovereign state located in North America, composed of 68 territories and one district. Allegheny shares a border with Mexico to the south, and it is surrounded to its east, west, and north by the Atlantic, Pacific, and Arctic Oceans respectively. With a population of 256 million and a combined land area of about 8.485 million square miles, it is the world's 3rd and 1st largest nation in those measurements. Allegheny is a unitary representative democracy with an elected Council as its collective head of state and government and a unicameral Congress as its legislature. The nation's Council is made up of the Secretaries of the Departments which make up the executive branch of Allegheny's government. The Council is responsible for the administration of government over the people, a process which is decided by the nation's Congress. The Congress is elected proportionally by the number of people residing in each territory, those being the first-level subdivisions of Allegheny. Through a system of preferential voting, the positions of the government are elected according to the Constitution in order to enforce and amend the nation's Code of Law. The powers of both the Council and the Congress are balanced by the Constitutional Court, which insures that all processes of governance allow for the proper adherence of the nation's Bill of Rights. The current system of government was first implemented in 1886, after the nation secured its independence from the United Kingdom. The area currently made up by the United Territories was first inhabited in Pre-Columbian times by Native Americans, who traveled to the continent most likely by a land bridge across what is now the Bering Sea. The first successful English settlement in 1604 led to the eventual development of large colonies, though unequal rule over the colonies led to the unsuccessful Alleghenaen Revolution in the 1770s. Throughout most of the 19th century, British colonial expansion over what became known as Allegheny slowly led to the economic independence of the region. In the late 1870s, a movement to secure independence led to political tensions between the colony and the United Kingdom. However, in 1886, a resolution was made between the British and the Alleghenaens, in which the latter would be granted independence if it allowed for the British to call upon its armed forces at will and hold primary control over its foreign affairs. In 1904, the Allegheny was granted full independence from the British monarchy, and the nation's economy steadily grew to become the largest in the Americas. Remaining neutral throughout the First World War led to its economic stability during the global economic crisis that followed about a decade later. When it was invaded by Japan at Peral Harbour in 1942, Allegheny entered into the Second World War, becoming a major factor of Allied victory. Because of socialist government practices, Allegheny remained neutral during the Ideology Crisis, but it largely supported its European allies in the face of Soviet territorial expansion. Massive investments into renewable energy throughout the end of the 20th century and strengthened domestic economic growth policies led to the development of a wholly sustainable, self sufficient economy by the time the nation entered into the 21st century. The economy of Allegheny is considered to be a mixed market of socialist and small-business capitalist practices which focus on domestic sustainability and strong self reliance. Market intervention is a prevalent government policy, with state industry playing a large role in the economy. Water, power, education, healthcare, and insurance are all provided universally by the government, with welfare services also existing in housing, food, and transportation for those that cannot provide certain necessary services themselves. The government also heavily regulates the activities of industrial manufacturing, fuel, commercial agriculture, communications, and finance to insure that no dirty business practices result in unnaturally inflated prices. Local, artisan business practices are supported by government policy, a move to prevent over-corporatism within the economy. Strong state control over the economy as a whole has led to decreased foreign interest among other capitalist economies, and many within Allegheny view this as a positive effect as it allows for the betterment of local businesses before that of foreign ones. Allegheny maintains a high quality of life, an extremely low population density, a low growth rate, a low cost of living due to government subsidization, and a high level of social and political freedom. The nation, despite a diverse economy with a substantial amount of heavy industry, also maintains an above average level of positive ecological development, with a high amount of green consciousness present among the population. Despite its large land area and population, Allegheny refrains from a large amount of activity in international politics. The nation is a member of the United Nations and a participant of many branch organizations, but overall it prefers to remain largely secluded and maintain warm relations with its European and Latin American neighbours. Etymology The English word Allegheny comes from the name of the River Allegheny, located in Pennsylvania and New Holland. The river's name stems for the Delawarean word Alligewinenk, which means a land into which they came from distant parts. This doubly used reference to either a migration or a visit of far away lands was chosen when the Thirteen Colonies agreed upon a single name for their region, and according to the National Symbols Act, 1906, the southern part of the nation's name would be used while the flag and arms of the northern part of the nation would be used to attribute towards a wholly unified nation. The phrase United Territories stems from the subdivisions of which Allegheny is made, those being called territories. Category:Nations Category:Allegheny